Uzumaki Effect
by death Nightwalker666
Summary: A Discovery on a Toxic world brings a new crew man abored the Normandy. What changes will he bring to the larger galaxy.


**Hey Hey loyal readers here is a new crossover from the strange mind of deathNightwalker666 this time we go into the world of Mass Effect 2 seeing as I don't own an Xbox and have never played Mass Effect 1 (yes we do exist).**

**But using the back-story comic available as a DLC for ME2 I can reveal the following**

**Shepard's romantic interest was Liara**

**the Rachni queen was spared**

**Kaidan was left to die so Ashley could be saved**

**Wrex was spared**

**the council was saved**

**Anderson was made councillor**

**Now the disclaimer I do not own Naruto and Mass Effect.**

"Human/alien talking"

_''Human/alien thinking'_

"_Human talking via radio"_

"**EDI/Collector talking"**

"_**EDI Talking over radio/Kurama talking to Naruto"**_

* * *

- Chapter One -

_Discovery_

Jane Shepard sighed as the shuttle she was in along with Garrus and the recently recruited Tali made its way planet side to investigate the unidentified signal EDI had picked up while the Normandy was on a mining run.

"Thinking about Ashley back on Horizon Shepard?" Garrus's asked of his friend knowing that they hadn't parted on the best of terms with their old friend Ashley Williams.

From where she was sat Jane's green eyes locked onto Garrus. "I just wish she could have seen that I am not working for Cerberus and that she could have joined us. I need people I can trust on the team." Jane answered somewhat sadly knowing that Ashley thought of her as a traitor who had faked her death and then joined up with a known terrorist group.

Garrus would have said more but before he could the shuttle pilot spoke up. "Commander, we're coming up on the signal's origin and you won't believe it." Looking at her team-mates Shepard nodded at Garrus who understood the message and put on his helmet and switched to his personal life-support. Jane doing the same before calling out to the pilot. "Pilot put on your breather I'm opening the outer hatch." Nodding the pilot did as ordered then gave Jane thumbs up to indicate he was ready. Seeing the hand gesture Jane opened the outer hatch and looked at the scene. Before her were the partially buried ruined remains of a large settlement surrounded by a high wall, in the distance Jane could see the weathered remains of what looked to of been five faces carved on to a cliff face overlooking the settlement. "Pilot, find a place to set down we'll go to the signal's source on foot from there." Jane ordered and saw the Pilot nod before veering towards the centre of what could have once been a stadium of some kind.

**=N7=**

Walking down a street a few blocks from the LZ Jane Shepard scanned the ruined streets that lay before her. "What by the spirits happened on this Planet?" Came Garrus's question as they passed a building that looked to of been a bar of some kind with several stools and a bar top. A lone skeleton on one side with a rusting ladle in its hand and three more skeletal remains piled around the stools.

"I don't know Garrus... But it must have been something terrible." Was Shepard's only response looking at the ancient skeletons. '_Why do these skeletons all look human? No it's just a coincidence Jane ignore it.'_

"It had to of been some kind of biological outbreak and it had to of been fast acting. Every single skeleton we've seen seem to be going about their day to day business. Meaning they didn't know they were infected." Tali theorised.

"That would fit with the toxicity levels in the planet's atmosphere. Come on the point of origin is coming from that large building just ahead." Shepard said picking up the pace.

Passing through a gap in what had been another wall the trio came upon a building that reminded Jane of the old/traditional buildings of Japan that Jane had read about growing up on that Station her parents were assigned to when she was still a child. "Come on the signal's coming from inside somewhere" Jane said looking at the other two. It took some time but eventually they found an entrance to an old stairwell on the roof.

Looking at the stairs Garrus spoke up. "So how do we do this Shep?

"We can't really search the building floor by floor... hold on." Shepard answered before touching the side of her helmet. "EDI can you get a more accurate fix on the point of origin?"

**_"Yes now that you are in close enough close proximity I can determine that the signal is coming from one hundred and ten meters below you."_** came EDI's reply

"Thanks EDI. Let's move out!" Jane then said and activating the lights on their respective weapons the trio descended the stairwell into the darkness of the building.

**=N7=**

After descending for about ten minutes the trio came to the signal's origin, which to their surprise was a Cryogenic Pod. "A cryo-pod? But that makes no sense. From what we've seen this world's level of technology is early twentieth century. A cryo-pod of this design wasn't invented until the mid-twenty-first century." Shepard wondered out loud none of her companions having a valid theory of how to explain it.

"Shepard I found a time counter!" Tali shouted from her position at the pods head. Moving over to her friend Jane looked at the display and gasped at what she read. For on the display read,

**[728,989 Days – 09 Hours – 41 Minutes – 53 Seconds]**

"Shepard my Omni Tool calculates that this pods been active for nearly two thousand earth years!" Tali said in surprise while Garrus brushed off some of the frost covering the pods glass hatch revealing a silhouette of a humanoid face.

"Shepard you best take a look." Garrus said a hint of nervousness in his voice. Moving over to Garrus to see what Garrus had seen. Looking at the silhouette Jane's eyes widened at the sight of the human like shape.

"Tali is this person still alive?" Shepard asked looking at her Quarian friend. Hearing Jane Tali looked over the display and nodded at Shepard when she saw the steady life-signs.

"Good, can we move the pod back to the Normandy, so we can save the occupant?" Jane then asked hopefully then watched as Tali looked over the pod.

"No Shepard the pod is powered through geothermic technology we would need an external power supply in order to move it." Tali answered regretfully.

"Damn! I'm not leaving this person here to die when the planet dies we... Shepard to Normandy!" Jane started to rant before stopping suddenly and contacted the Normandy.

_"Normandy here Commander, what's up." _Came Jokers voice back over the Com-link.

"Joker listen up bring the Normandy in close to our current location and hover. Then send Engineer Donnelly out with some portable power cells. We have a cryo-pod down here with an occupant still in stasis and we need to get him or her on board. It's geothermally powered and with the Atmosphere the way it is we can't open it down here." Jane ordered.

_"Understood Commander, will there be anything else?" _Joker then asked the shock of the discovery evident in his voice.

Thinking for a moment Jane nodded to herself before continuing "Yes have Gabby head to sickbay and tell her to open up the power conduits so we can power the pod until it's opened." Jane said getting a confirmation from Joker.

"Garrus go back up top and bring Donnelly down here." Jane ordered getting a sharp nod from Garrus who immediately went back up the stairs to wait for Donnelly. "Tali how long exactly has this pod been active?" Shepard asked looking at her friend.

Tali reactivated her Omni-tool and waved her hand over the counter. "One thousand nine hundred and ninety five years. And according to EDI that pre-dates the point in time when the atmosphere became toxic." Tali explained who got a nod from Jane who then looked at the pod. '_Who are you? And will you be able to give us an idea of what happened here?' _Jane thought to herself while Tali continued to monitor the Pods Integrity and the occupant's life-signs.

**=N7=**

Close to an hour later and the Cryo pod was secured in the Normandy's sickbay and was safely running off the Normandy's power grid. In sickbay was Engineer Gabriella 'Gabby' Daniels and Tali who were still monitoring the pod while Dr Chakwas was monitoring the pods occupant. "Is everything ok with the pod's occupant Doc?" Jane asked looking from the pod to Dr Chakwas.

"Yes Commander but I believe we should begin revival procedures immediately. Due to the pods age and design for geothermal power the Normandy's power grid will not keep it going." Dr Chakwas explained after answering the Commander's question.

Taking a moment to once again look at the silhouette in the pod Shepard nodded. "Do it, once the occupant's awake inform me I have some questions for him or her." Jane said before leaving sickbay. Dr Chakwas, Tali and Gabby immediately getting to work on reviving the occupant of the pod.

Shepard was just about to enter the ship's elevator with the intent to go and relax in her quarters for a time when Kelly Chambers's voice came over the intercom. _"Commander Miranda Lawson would like a word in her office."_

_'So much for relaxing.'_ Shepard thought in annoyance before hitting the intercom switch in the elevator. "Thanks Kelly I'll go see Miranda now." Jane said before leaving the elevator and crossed the mess hall to where Miranda's office was. Once at the door Shepard hit the chime and waited for Miranda to allow her entry. Entering Miranda's office/quarters Jane saw the dark haired Cerberus operative sat at her desk. "You wanted to talk Miranda?"

Looking up Miranda nodded. "Yes Commander it's about the pod you brought on board I now have some concerns about the action." Miranda explained

Jane Shepard couldn't help but frown at that admission. "Why is that Miranda? You seemed fine enough with it when you were in the shuttle bay when we brought it on board. And the decontamination procedures removed all traces from the planet's atmosphere."

Hearing Jane, Miranda stood before going over to her window. "And Dr Chakwas confirmed that the occupant had no trace of the toxin as well I know. I also know I was fine with your course of action Shepard. But I had EDI secretly run a scan of the occupant encase we were dealing with a new alien race and at the time to make sure the Toxins in the planet's atmosphere were not present in anyway. The results however have me questioning the origin of the human race." Responded Miranda hesitantly much to Jane's surprise.

"Why would _you_ of all people question that Miranda?" Jane asked worried over the answer Miranda may give. Because for Miranda a Cerberus operative to question something like the origin of the human race was a very big deal.

"Here I'll show you." Miranda said returning to her desk and after a second or two brought up a familiar looking double helix. "This Shepard as I'm sure you are aware is the DNA of a human." Miranda explained getting a nod from Shepard Miranda then brought up another double helix that was practically identical to the other hologram. "And this is our frozen friend's and as I'm sure you can see apart from one or two extra lines of code it's identical to our own DNA." Miranda said to the shock of Shepard who had noticed the similarities but had brushed them off as just coincidence.

"My god a separate branch of humanity evolving all the way out here! Wait Miranda what are the extra lines of code for?" Shepard then asked looking at Miranda who was still staring at the two holographic double helixes.

"Truthfully I have no idea Shepard they are unlike anything I have ever seen in any of the DNA structures I have studied over the years. They resemble the codes in Asari DNA that enable their biotic abilities. But at the same time not unlike Krogan and Vorcha DNA that enables their rapid healing and longevity." Miranda answered and even if she hiding it well Jane could see the confusion on her face at not having the answer to her own questions.

Just as Jane was about to speak Dr Chakwas voice came over the intercom. _"Commander, our guest is out of cryo and should be aw..."_ Dr Chakwas was suddenly cut off and a dull thud could be heard over the com.

Looking at each other Jane and Miranda rushed out into the mess hall in time to see a blonde haired individual burst from Sickbay and looked round quickly and spotted them, before he ran forwards in the direction of the port observation room. _'It's never easy on this ship.'_ Jane thought in mild annoyance as she and Miranda gave chase.

**=N7=**

Naruto Uzumaki didn't know where he was, how long had he been asleep? Was a thought that was at the forefront of his mind. Fortunately whoever had thawed him didn't know he was awake yet as he had awoken the minute he was lifted out of the sleep casket. Carefully so not to arouse suspicion he built up a bit of chakra and released a pulse which acted like sonar and gave him an image of the room he was in. immediately he noticed there were three people in the room all female from the shapes and that two were just leaving through a door on his left. The third was stood off to his left at a desk.

_'Kurama are my muscles back to full strength?' _Naruto thought to his oldest companion.

**_"Yes they are Naruto." _**Came Kurama's response.

When he heard her start speaking Naruto made his move. Sneaking up behind her where he chopped the back of her neck rendering her unconscious and let her drop to the floor with a dull thud. _'Sorry lady but I don't know you.' _Naruto thought as he ran from the room he was in bursting into an open planed area with tables and chairs. Glancing around he saw two other women come from a room one with red hair dressed in a smart white and black uniform and the other with dark hair dressed in a style that would have had Jiraiya giggling. Running forwards he noticed the few people sat around were all dressed the same showing they all were part of the same organisation. Naruto soon came to a corridor with doors at each end, choosing the door to his left he ran through them and stopped dead. Because before him was a brown ball and Naruto knew it was his home.

"What happened to Honba (#)?" Naruto asked out loud not expecting an answer.

**=N7=**

Jane and Miranda had just entered the Port-side Observation room in time to hear the blonde haired man's question. Deciding to take on the side of caution she took the opportunity to speak to him alone. "Miranda I'll handle this could you go check on Dr Chakwas please." Jane whispered to Miranda who nodded and quietly left the room.

Jane then took a breath before speaking gaining the blonde's attention. "That was something we were hoping you would tell us."

"I don't know how that happened." Naruto answered pointing out the window to the barren planet. The blonde then seemed to hesitate before speaking again. "H...How long wa...was I asleep?"

Jane swallowed but decided to be honest with her answer. "We don't know how long by your Calendars, but by ours it's been close to two thousand years." Jane said and watched as the blonde's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this as well but your home-world's air is now toxic due to what ever happened meaning..."

"Meaning I can't even go home. Could you leave me alone for a bit please?" Naruto then asked turning to look at Shepard.

Seeing the lone tear that rolled down his cheek Jane nodded before heading to the door where she turned to look back at the blonde. "If you need anything you have to just ask out loud for EDI and let her know and she will inform someone." Jane said gently before she opened the door to see Garrus, Tali and Miranda waiting for her.

"So what did you find out Shepard?" Tali asked of her friend who looked back at the now closed door.

"Not here. Get everyone to the conference room. EDI could you please keep an eye on our guest? And inform me and Dr Chakwas immediately if he does anything to himself." Shepard said getting the attention of her three crew members.

**"Of cause Shepard." **was the response from EDI.

**=N7=**

It didn't take long for Normandy's senior staff to gather in the conference room, where from the conference table's head Jane addressed her crew. "Right the individual in the Port side observation room is suffering from a case of survivor's guilt due to being the last survivor of his home-world. He is unaware of what happened to his planet. With that knowledge we are going to the Citadel where I will present him to the council. As a sole survivor of a separate branch of the human genome the council will be very interested in meeting him. Now are there any other recommendations?" Jane asked after explaining the situation.

"Shepard I'd like to volunteer to get him up to speed with the galaxy's workings so he can be better prepared to meet the councillors. As a Quarian I can relate to what he will be feeling in regards to being unable to return home." Tali said from her position.

"Agreed Tali, Jacob when he feels he knows enough about our weaponry allow him to look through our stores for his own use."

"I'll have Gardner wash his current attire and get some Cerberus fatigues for him to wear temporarily." Miranda said much to the surprise of those who knew her.

"Thank you Miranda anybody else?" Jane said and everyone left shook their heads. "Once the meeting with the council is done I will offer him a place as a crew member aboard ship. For now return to your posts dismissed." Jane said and watched everyone leave. "EDI send a message to Councillor Anderson informing him of the discovery... And patch me through to the Illusive Man."

**"As you wish Shepard."** responded EDI.

**=N7=**

Tali'Zorha vas Nema found herself standing outside the Port Observation room an hour later with several pads containing the basic information that the blonde would need to survive in the larger galactic community. Knocking on the door Tali waited for the occupant to allow her entry.

_"Come in!" _came the blondes muffled and for some reason strained voice through the door. Entering Tali froze at the sight of the shirtless blonde performing vertical push ups before her.

"Keelah." Tali whispered at the sight of Naruto's athletic build and muscles. The whisper wasn't as quite as Tali would have liked as the blonde before her stopped before getting to his feet and turned round to face her and his own eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Tenshi." Naruto said at the sight of Tali.

"What?" Tali asked confused by the word.

Shaking his head to clear the fog Naruto answered Tali. "Sorry. Tenshi means Angel in my home-world's language. So um why are you here?" Naruto asked after answering Tali's own question.

Shaking her own head to clear her own foggy mind as well Tali answered. "Sorry I'm Tali'Zorha vas Nema, I'm here to help you to understand the larger galaxy so you can integrate yourself into the galactic community. I'm also here to talk as I have an idea of what you're going through right now as my people the Quarians were forced from our home-world as well and know the pain of not being able to return home." Tali answered and saw the Blonde relax.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and thank you I need the distraction as I keep going back to why I was had to go into the sleep casket." Naruto said before looking back over his shoulder to the brown planet.

"So you were in the pod for a reason?" Tali then asked getting who she now knew was called Naruto's attention

"Yeah I was but that is a story for another time. So what's the knowledge I need?" Naruto said looking at Tali and Tali knew he was wondering what she looked like behind the visor.

Hearing Naruto Tali pointed to one of the couches in the room and motioned Naruto to join her in sitting down. Once sat Tali showed him the data pads. "You need to study the information on these pads. Once you feel comfortable with the knowledge I will quiz you then you can move on to the intermediate pads then finally the advanced pads." explained Tali who then tilted her head at the grin Naruto was now sporting.

"Then this won't take too long. Can I have all the pads please?" Naruto said holding out his hands and Tali passed him the pads. Tali then watched as Naruto while holding the pads made a cross shape with his fingers and said "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" the large cloud of white smoke made Tali jump and once the smoke cleared Tali was shocked to see at least twenty identical Naruto's sitting round the room all reading from a pad.

At what Naruto guessed was a questioning look he rubbed the back of his of his head. "This is an ability from my home-world that lets me split my life force between the clones. The great thing is when a clone disappears I and any active clones gain any knowledge it learned beforehand. So my learning speed is incredibly fast" Naruto explained and watched as Tali surveyed the clones.

"Wow." was all she said.

* * *

**YES! Chapter one done and dusted Total word count for the chapter is – 3565**

**(#) Honba = Home [Only name I could think of to call Naruto's home-world but I think it works after all remember what Jet fire thought of the name Earth in TF RotF]**

**Next chapter will be on the Citadel and I will answer the inevitable question now 'No Naruto will not be on his own for the entirety of the story I have a plan for later on'**


End file.
